Night's Eyes
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Serena regreted having a one night stand, especially when she found out she was pregnant. She doesn't remember anything about the man she slept with except his midnight blue eyes. In the end, who will she choose: her baby's father or her boyfriend?
1. Midnight Eyes

_Story: Night's Eyes_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hey! I know this story is random, but don't worry, it'll be short. Five chapters most likely. Enjoy._

* * *

I'm never the one who normally does this kind of stuff. I'm the one of the responsible ones of the group. Mina may do this all the time. Raye may do it once in a while. Lita may do it once in a blue moon, but Amy and I never do this type of stuff. It's against us, especially Amy. She's so shy and quiet. Studying to be a doctor, she never even has time to think about these things. In fact, we had to drag her out of her apartment just to come along with us. I went willingly, of course. I was responsible, but I liked to have fun too. Unfortunately, I didn't want to have fun like this.

Slowly closing the door behind me, I crept along the bright hallway to the elevator. I stepped in while looking around cautiously. I quickly escaped into the metal protective walls of the moving cart, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors closed. I clutched my cell phone in my hand so I wouldn't start shaking like a leaf in the wind. I practically did a flip in the air when it started vibrating in my hands. I looked down at the screen, seeing Seiya's name flash across. I swear to Selene that my heart froze and broke again when I saw it.

With shaky hands, I slid the phone open and pressed it to my cold ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," he said back. "How are you?"

I gulped. "I'm okay. How are you, Seiya?"

"I'm good. Hey, do you have plans for this evening? I wanted to take you out."

I started with watery eyes at the lit up numbers above the elevator's door. "Um, no, I-I don't think so. Where do you want to take me?"

It sounded like he was smiling. "How about dinner and a movie?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Sure, Seiya. It sounds nice."

He chuckled. "Great. I'll pick you up at six, and don't worry about dressing up. It'll be casual."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Rena." I slid the phone shut to end the call. Why did I do that? I shouldn't have accepted. I wasn't in the right state of mine to go on a date with my boyfriend. Not after what I just did last night. I sighed as the bell dinged, signaling the elevator had reached the ground floor. The silver metal doors slid open to reveal a classy decorated lobby. I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me, and then stepped out onto the floor. I reached the automatic doors and walked out into the fresh air.

I took a taxi to my apartment that I shared with my best friend and cousin, Mina. I walked up the stairs because I didn't want to have to use the elevator again. Opening the door, I saw my blonde roommate sprawled across our couch watching television. She looked up when I shut the door.

She smiled. "How was it?" I didn't even look at her, but I heard her get up from the couch. "Come on, Serena. I need some serious details! I've been waiting this entire time. I'm dying!"

I turned to her. "I don't remember, Mina. I was drunk. All I know is that you let me leave the party with some stranger while I was completely trashed. You knew what was going to happen. You knew we were going to have sex, but you still let me go."

"I was drunk too, you know," Mina said.

"Yeah, but you're a good drunk." I shook my head, going into the kitchen. "I have a boyfriend, Mina. What is Seiya going to think when he finds out what I did?"

Mina sat on one of the stools at our island counter. "You don't _have_ to tell him, Serena. I never do."

"He has a right to know. Mina, you don't get it, do you? I just spent an entire night having sex with a complete stranger while my boyfriend thought I was spending the night with my friends. I cheated on him. How can I live with that, knowing he's in the dark?" I fumbled around the counter for some aspirin. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were just supposed to go have a good time at that party. That was all. It was supposed to be innocent."

I heard Mina sigh. "I'm sorry, Serena."

I nodded. "I know." I shook my head. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to go out with Seiya tonight and act like nothing happened."

Mina stood up, walking over me to place her hand on my shoulder. "Serena, I think right now you have to gather yourself back up. I'll call Seiya and tell him you can't make it."

I looked over at her. "What will you say?"

"I don't know, but I'll come up with someone. I'm sorry I let you do this, Serena, but it's over now. If Seiya really loves you, he'll forgive you, and you two will move on. It may not be easy for him, but he's knows you. You have to have trust in you two's relationship."

"Yeah, you're right. I hope he'll understand." I popped some aspirin in and swallowed it. "I think I'll go to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Mina smiled. "Go ahead. Get some rest." She paused. "Serena?"

I looked back over my shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything about the guy?"

I stopped. I tried to think back to the previous night, and only one thing flashed across my vision. "Yeah. His eyes."

"What were they like?"

An unwanted smile dawned on my face. "They were gorgeous. Even in the dark, I couldn't miss the midnight blue color. I don't think I'll ever forget them."

Mina giggled. "I bet."

I waved as I walked out of the kitchen. I headed towards my bedroom, relief washing over me once again when I was alone. I quickly changed into my pajama's, and slid into bed. I didn't plan on doing what I did, but I couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears came and I couldn't stop them.

--

A couple weeks passed with me hardly seeing Seiya. Mina had told him I had a bug that wouldn't go away. Unfortunately, it was true. He tried to stop over to see me several times, but Mina, thankfully, refused to let him in. I was grateful for that. I didn't exactly want to see him when I still felt horrible about my one night stand. Some part of me was glad I was sick because it meant Mina didn't have to lie to him. The girls came over with Amy commanding that I would go to the doctor's. I told her I would so here I was with Mina driving me to the hospital to get the results of my illness. I didn't think it was anything serious and neither did Mina, but Amy insisted, saying it could be serious. She pulled into the garaged parking lot, finding a parking spot near the door.

She turned to me. "Do you want me to come in or pick you up?"

"I have my cell phone on me. I'll call when I'm done."

She nodded. "Okay. Make sure you pay attention to what he's telling you."

"I will. Thanks." I opened the car door, slipping out of the seat. I swiftly walked to the automatic doors, waiting for them to slide open. I went over to the desk, seeing a small, brown-haired girl shifting through some papers. I cleared my throat so she would notice me. "Hello. I'm here for my results."

She smiled. "Okay. Name?"

"Serena Silver."

"Hmm, I have a Serenity Silver. Is that you?" I nodded. "Okay. If you would just wait over there, the doctor will be out in a minute or two."

"Thank you." I walked over and sat in a random chair, thankful it was comfortable. My mind started to wonder to my possible result. The doctor said it could be several things which is why it took a couple days to get my results. I sighed, leaning back into the chair and crossing my legs. I pulled down my jean skirt and straighten out my white top. I had pulled my silver-blonde hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way today.

Someone coughed softly, making me look up. I saw a tall man standing in a long, white jacket at the border of the waiting area. There was emotionless expression on his hard face. His hair was of the darkest shade of black, and his bangs were hanging over his eyes, preventing me from getting a clear look at them. I could tell he had muscles underneath his clothes from the way the cloth rested on his body. This couldn't be my doctor, could it? My doctor was scrawny and old. This man… Well, he looked like a god.

"Ms. Silver?" Oh, his voice was just as delicious as his body. If I was ice cream, I would have melted on the spot. I nodded, standing up. My legs felt weak. "Follow me."

I thought he would have made me go to the standard blinding white room that was always in hospitals, but instead he led me to a door that read 'Dr. Endymion Shields'. The strings of my heart and the wires of my brain pulled at the name. It sounded so strong and royal almost. He twisted the doorknob, opening the white door. I peaked in to see a spotless, black, blue, and gray office.

"Come in." He had stepped to the side to let me pass ahead of him. I tried my best to walk confidently passed him and into the office. I sat in one of the two chairs that were facing a black desk covered with neatly stacked papers and files. There was a black laptop shut in the center of the piles. The doctor sat down in his matching comfy chair, and looked at me. "You're here for your test results, Ms. Silver, is that correct?"

I nodded, making my head seem to bob. "Yes, that is correct. I came here a couple days ago."

He picked up the top file on one of the files and flipped it open on top of his laptop. I tried to look through his silky, thick black bangs to look at his eyes, but I couldn't. The seconds seemed to tick away like hours as he read through my file. I could feel an unknown tension in the air, and I wanted it to go away so much it made my stomach squeeze.

"What is it, doctor?" I asked with a shaky breath.

He waited another minutes before looking up at me. I watched as he ran one of his large hands through his hair, pushing his bangs back. "You don't have anything to worry about, Ms. Silver. You're pregnant." Before that news registered in my brain, my eyes connected with his. The one night stand flashed across my thoughts as I noticed the color. I sucked in a sharp breath as I stared into the same pair of eyes that I saw that night, the unforgettable pair of midnight blue eyes.

* * *

_How was it? I think it came out good, considering it took me about an hour to write. Like I said above, I plan on this story being five chapters long. Let me know what you think so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback. You all have no idea how feedback makes an author feel. Thanks for reading the first chapter and stay tune._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. If anyone is ever wondering what stories or whatnot I'm working on, there is a section on my profile that will tell you just that. I try my best to update frequently so it's best to look there for that information. Let me know if you find it helpful. Thanks._


	2. Don't Doubt The Eyes

_Story: Night's Eyes_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Am I seriously updating in the same day? Be happy. I am._

* * *

I must have stared at the doctor for five minutes straight as his news as well as my discovery raced with hot feet through my every thought. I swear I could hear the air moving as I sat in that black leather chair completely stunned. I didn't only get pregnant from a one night stand, but my doctor was the one who did it! My hand fluttered down to rest upon my stomach as my insides tightened. My mouth had gone dry, and my eyes were beginning to hurt from not blinking. I hardly noticed when the doctor had leaned forward to wave his hand in front of my face nor did I really notice it when he came around his desk to me to feel my face… or at least I didn't notice until his fingers slightly brushed my edge of my lips. My eyes blinked as they focused in on his face.

My voice was shaky. "W-What?"

But his voice came out so deep, so soothing. "It's okay, Ms. Silver. You seem to be a little shocked. That's okay. It'll pass."

His face came in a bit clearer. I noticed that his silky bangs—yes, silky. They had been ever so silky that night—had fallen back over his eyes. Without having the chance to stop myself, my hand reached up to brush his bangs to the side. I watched as his body tensed at the touch, his eyes looking at me sharply. My thoughts were so frantic but yet they were going so fast through my head I could hardly get a good grasp on what they were trying to say to me. I kept my gaze fixed upon his midnight blue eyes. The same pair flashed in my vision except with an added in extra: sweat was rolling in beads on his face. I could picture the eyes with a face now. The image was so beautiful.

I, honestly, don't believe I had the proper thoughts going on in my head to stop me. I leaned towards the doctor, my lips slightly parted as our one night stand danced like a show in my head. I couldn't believe the thoughts I was able to grasp onto and hold in my mind's grip like it was my own life about to fall over a cliff. My hand lifted up on its own again to reach behind his head where it grabbed a fist full of hair. I watched as those eyes widened while I pulled his face closer to mine.

I could help but whisper his name. I didn't know it before. "Endymion." Then, I closed the unwanted distance between us as I locked my lips onto his. I could feel his surprised intake of breath when his air supply was cut off by my lips. I could feel his body tense like an animal about to spring at its prey. He didn't respond at first, but then I felt his lips work better magic than my own. I understood why this had led to what it did that night. He was so good at this.

'_He tastes incredible compared to Seiya._' The thought made my lips freeze on his and my eyes open in shock at my actions. I pulled away forcibly for he had wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down at our position. I was practically out of the chair and on his lap. I dropped my hands from his neck slowly as surprised settled into the depth of my core. What was I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. I had a boyfriend! This man seemed to make my thoughts turn to water as they flowed down a drain. I stood up quickly, backing away from Endymion who was still kneeling on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I don't know… what came over me."

Endymion looked down at his lap and shook his head. Running his hand through his hair, he stood up straightly, making me feel so small from his height. "Well, then." He cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say, really."

I nodded. "I understand." I looked around the room, spotting a clock. "I-I need to go. Bye." Before he had time to speak, I had zoomed like a car out the door and into the car garage. I slid my phone open with shaky hands. That man seemed to have that affect on me now. I swiftly dialed Mina's number and she picked up after the second ring.

"You done?" she asked.

"Y-Yes." I said, unable to hold back the stutter.

There was a pause on her end. "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

The tears came as I stood like a dork in the middle of the parking lot. "Can you come get me now, please, Mina?" I started to sob. I didn't care that people were walking passed me, staring. An old woman was about to approach me, but a younger woman led her towards the door instead.

I faintly heard Mina's worried voice. "Are you okay, hun? Sure, I'm on my way now. You stay where you are. Don't worry. I'm coming."

I sniffed back another sob. "Okay. Hurry." I slid the phone shut as I walked backwards to lean against the wall. I looked at up at the ceiling, wiping at my eyes. "Shit."

Thankfully, it didn't take Mina long to pull up in her burnt orange Mustang. She swung it into an empty spot, getting out before the car even stopped completely. She ran over to me, pulling me into her arms when she reached me. "Are you okay? Please, don't tell me you have a few months to live because I'll go down with you, I swear."

I grabbed onto her shirt as I hugged her shirt, letting out a few more tears. I shook my head. "No, Mina, I'm-," – I could barely get it out – "I'm pregnant, Mina."

I heard her suck in a breath before she pulled back. "What? Are you sure?"

I nodded, wiping at my face. "Yes, I'm sure. That was what the results said. And that's not all, Mina. Oh, God, that's not all."

She grabbed my shoulders. "What else?"

"The doctor… he's," – how what this even possible? – "Mina, he's the father."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? Are you freakin' kidding me?" I shook my head. "How do you know?"

"He had the same eyes," I said, my voice coming out in a whisper.

Mina looked at me with disbelief. "But, Serena, how do you know it was him? Anyone could have those eyes."

I shook my head again, making me feel my ponytail hit the side of my head. "No, I'm telling you it was him. I have no doubt it my mind. No one could have those eyes. I swear, no one. It's like they're unique to him or something."

"Okay." I could tell she still had her doubts. "Is that all?"

"No." I sighed. "I kissed him."

Her mouth dropped again. "You did _what_?! Serena!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I know! I don't know what was wrong with me. It's like my rational thoughts of my brain leapt out of me and sat on the windowsill while I made out with the doctor."

"Holy shit, Serena," Mina said in shock. She took a step back. "Wow." She looked back at me. "I think you should get a DNA test done when the baby is born or at least tell him now."

I looked down at my feet. "I know."

"And what about Seiya?" She placed her hand on my shoulder again. "I think he would have forgiven you for cheating on him that night, but becoming pregnant because of it. It's a lot to handle for one guy."

My eyes started to water up again. "I don't know, Mina. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, and I don't know how our relationship is going to go because of it."

"Serena, I think you should go back inside and tell this doctor now. That way you'll get that part out of the way before you focus on Seiya." She paused with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's his name?"

I could help but breathe it out like I was his lover. "Endymion."

Mina groaned. "Damn. What a name."

"I know."

"Serenity and Endymion. It sure has a nice ring to it almost like an ancient ring, you know?"

I looked over at the automatic doors. "I think I should in now."

Mina stopped gushing. "Oh, right. You should. Sorry."

I glanced back at my friend. "It's okay. And, thanks."

She smiled at me, giving me a hug. "Do you want me to wait out here?"

I shook my head against her shoulder. "No. I'm not sure how long this is going to take."

She nodded. "All right. Good luck."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks." I headed towards the doors again, wishing I didn't have to do this now, but there wasn't really any other way. Mina was right. I should just get it over with, especially while I was here. After I told him, I could focus on telling Seiya. That would be even harder. I walked back up to the desk. Getting the girl's attention, I went straight to it. "I'd like to speak to Dr. Shields again, please. It's urgent."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think he's with another patient. Could it wait until he was finished?" she asked. Her voice sounded bored.

I looked up at the clock on the wall behind her. "Sure. I got time." I went back to the chair I had sat in earlier. I waited for about fifteen minutes until I saw him walk through the glass doors. He went over to the desk where the girl pointed at me. He turned around, and right away, our eyes connected. He motioned me over so I got up and went to stand in front of his intimidating form.

"Was there something you needed, Ms. Silver?" he asked. His voice was still slightly husky from our earlier actions.

"Yes. Uh, could we talk in private, please?" I asked, a blush rising in my cheeks at the memory. He nodded, taking me back to his office. Looking at the place, my blush only deepened. He motioned to his chair while he sat in his own. "Look, about before, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It wasn't like me."

He waved his hand in front of him. "Don't worry about it, Ms. Silver. Shock can do that to a person. Besides, being pregnant gives an increase to your hormones. I understand."

I sighed. "There's something else I wanted to talk about concerning the news you gave me."

He leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs. "Yes?"

I leaned forward slightly in my chair, looking at him dead in the eyes. "Look, I'm going to ask you something personal and I want you to be honest, okay?" He looked at me strangely. "Recently, let's say in the past two weeks, have you had sex?"

I swear he did a double take in his mind. "Excuse me?"

I didn't break eye contact. Those eyes sent my beliefs in stone. "Answer me."

He looked out the lone window. "Even though this is none of your business, yes, I have had sex recently."

I knew it. "With who?"

"Ms. Silver!" He was glaring at me now.

"I need to know, Dr. Shields."

He groaned, standing up to walk over to the window. "I don't know. It was a one night stand, okay?"

A smile spread across my face as my beliefs were confirmed. "I know who it was." He twisted to look at me. "And you got her pregnant."

"What?"

I pushed my finger into the middle of my breast. "It was me, Endymion. You got me pregnant that night. You're the father of this baby."

* * *

_Fan: "You let it end with another cliffhanger?!" Me: "Yes. Is there any other way? I don't think so."_

_Haha, thanks for reading again. What did you think of THIS chapter? Was it good or what? What do you think will happen now? What's Endymion going to do and how will Seiya react? What are your thoughts? Please, review._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	3. Sapphire Eyes

_Story: Night's Eyes_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Did I update again? That quick? I'm impressed with myself. I guess this is the result of it being summer. Enjoy._

* * *

Endymion stared at me with a strong expression. I would have run straight out of there if my legs were able to function properly. I seemed to be glue to the leather chair while he just looked at me from where he was standing. Ever so slowly, I rose to my feet and walked over to him with hesitance in my actions. I waved my hand in front of his face and touched it. I repeated the action he did before by slightly brushing the side of his mouth. His eyes blinked and he looked at me more closely.

I spoke with confidence even though I definitely wasn't feeling the same way. "Dr. Shields? You okay? It's shock, I'm sure. Don't worry. It'll pass."

He reached up to pull my hand away from his face. "You… You were that girl at the party?"

I nodded. "I have good reason to believe so."

His eyebrows knit together. "And… you and me… I had sex with you?" I nodded. "But you weren't there when I woke up."

I shook my head. "No, I left."

"But why?"

I sighed, releasing my hand from his. "Look, Dr. Shields, what I did with you that night was very unlike me. I was intoxicated therefore my actions weren't reasonable. I have to say I regret spending that night with you, especially since I have a boyfriend."

His eyes changed back to emotionless. The midnight blue color seemed to solidify as my words processed his in mind. He pulled away from me and returned to his chair. I followed his lead and returned to my own. "You regret it because you were intoxicated, right?" I nodded. "Well, I guess I can't blame you. This isn't the first one night stand I've had. Although, it's me who usually leaves in the morning." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. I figured the action was a habit. "And I've never gotten a woman pregnant before."

I sat up straighter in my seat as I thought hit me. "You're not going to back out, are you? Regardless if this happened the way it did, this child is still yours, and I will not tolerate you turning away from it."

His eyes slightly melted. "Why the hell would I do that? I'm not going to be a deadbeat father, Ms. Silver. You're right. This child is ours, and I plan to keep it that way." He paused. "Didn't you say you had a boyfriend?"

"Have."

He waved his hand in front of him. "Whatever. Does he know?"

"About what?"

He rolled his eyes. "About everything: the night and this pregnancy."

I shook my head, feeling sadness come over me briefly. "No, I haven't told him anything."

"But the night was two weeks ago. You haven't told him by now?"

"No. I was still processing it myself, trying to get over it. I wanted to forgive myself for my actions before I told him. I thought I was beginning to, but then you told me I was pregnant."

Endymion cleared his throat. "Hold on. First of all, are you absolutely sure it's me. I mean, I don't know you. You could have been a coincidence that we had a one night stand on the same night."

I inhaled a gulp of air and let it out slowly. "No, I'm pretty sure it was you." I made eye contact; blue clashing with blue. "It's your eyes that confirmed it. I don't believe anyone else could have those eyes."

A smirk came on his face. I figured he was regularly complimented on his eyes. "I see." There was a slight knock on the door. "Come in."

The nurse from the front desk appeared when she opened the door. "Dr. Shields, you have an impending appointment." She looked over at me. "Should I tell the couple to wait?"

"Is it urgent?"

The nurse shook her head. "I don't believe so. They're here for a check up. Mrs. Bern just started her fourth month."

Endymion nodded, making his bangs fall over his mesmerizing eyes again. "Okay. Tell them to give me a couple minutes, and then I'll be right out." The nurse nodded and left. Endymion turned his face back to me. "Ms. Silver, it seems we have a need to stay in touch not only for medical reason but also personal. May I have your number?" I nodded. He handed me a small piece of paper to scribble my cell phone number down on. I gave it back to him while I stood up.

"Thank you, Dr. Shields." I started to make my way towards the door, but his voice stopped me.

"Seeing as how we're going to be parents of this child, I think we should be on a first name basis, don't you?" There was a smile on his face. I smiled back, giving my agreement away. "Don't forget to make a checkup appointment with the girl."

"I will. Bye, Endymion." I didn't hear his goodbye because I was already out the door. I quickly made an appointment at the front desk, and then called Mina.

She picked up after the first ring. "How did it go?"

I felt relief wash through me as I stood in the parking lot. "It went fine. He was really nice about it."

"Well, that's not the everyday reaction of a man. You must have bagged a good one." I could hear her laughing.

My face turned red. "Mina!"

She giggled. "Sorry. I'm coming in now." She pulled up along the edge, and I went over to the passenger side to slide into the seats. "Anywhere else?"

I sighed, hitting my head on the head rest. "Yes. Seiya's house."

She hit the brakes, looking over at me. I could hear a few horns behind us. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's now or never." She nodded briefly, releasing the brakes. She pulled out into the busy street, zooming down the road. The car pulled into another car garage we got beside his apartment complex. "Thanks, Mina," I said as I got out of the car. She gave me thumbs up, and started to drive away. Seiya's apartment wasn't far from the hospital, and I wasn't sure if I was grateful or not for that. I read the complex's name above the automatic glass doors, Crimson Rose Complex. I hurriedly went through the doors and into the air conditional fancy lobby. I quickly made my way over to an elevator where I slipped in the closing doors. I clicked the button for level 17, and the cart started to rise. When the elevator reached the floor, I stepped out into the bare hallway. My feet seemed to drag with dread in each toe as I walked to his door. I read the number, 17C, very slowly to avoid knocking, but I had to anyway. Weakly, I lifted my hand to knock on the wooded door. I could hear footsteps behind it, and then Seiya's face appeared.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." I saw his brothers looking at us from the end of the mini foyer. "Alone, please."

Seiya looked behind him, motioning for his two brothers to go somewhere else, and then he opened the door wider for me to pass. "Let's go into the living room." We didn't say anything as we went into the living room. I sat on a chair while he sat on the couch.

I let out a hard breath. "I went to the doctor's today."

I leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Okay. You were sick these past couple weeks. What did the doctor say?"

I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes. "Look, Seiya, I don't know how I'm going to say this without bursting."

Seiya's eyes widened at my statement and the tears that were already beginning to shed. "Oh, my God! You have a few months to live, don't you?"

I let out a strangled laugh. "No! Gosh, you and Mina both thought that." I didn't bother wiping at my eyes because I knew as soon as I got it out, they would overflow. "Seiya."

He put his hands back on his knees as he looked in my eyes. "What is it, Serena? Whatever it is, I'll help you through it."

That did it. The walls completely broke, and the tears came like a tidal wave. Seiya got on his knees as he went over to me. Pulling me into his arms, he shushed me sobs. "It's okay, Serena. Calm down. Everything will be all right."

I tried forcing it out through my tears. "Seiya… I'm… Seiya – oh, God – I'm… pregnant." I knew I truly said it out loud when I felt his body freeze underneath my cheek and my hands. He didn't move for a whole minute, but then I knew he was still breathing when I pulled back slowly to look at me.

His voice came out in a troubled whisper. "What? But we… you and I… we never…" He cleared his throat. "How?"

I wiped at my eyes as I pulled away from him. "Two weeks ago, I told you I was going out with the girls, remember?" At his nod, I continued. "Well, we went to a party with an old friend of ours from the local arcade. There was this punch." I didn't need to continue because Seiya was already on his feet. He knew.

His eyes looked me over as he paced the floor in front of the television set until he suddenly stopped. He came in front of me, forcibly putting his hands on the arms of the chair so I was trapped. He was so close. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sniffed back some more tears. The air was hot from our close bodies. "I was going to, but I needed time to collect myself first. Those two weeks… that's what I was doing. Gosh, Seiya, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't. I was going to soon, I swear I was."

Seiya didn't say anything. He just kept looking at me all over. I wasn't sure what was going through his head. It made me nervous. I thought he'd gotten lost in his thoughts until his lips came crashing down on mine. He kissed me with force and roughness I never felt him use before. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me forward where I smacked into the front of his body. I could feel my lips going raw from his kiss. He wasn't letting up. I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. My voice was lost in his mouth as he continued to move his lips across mine. I had to resort to biting down on his lips to make him stop. He pulled away quickly, his hand going to his mouth where there was a little blood. I stood up from the chair and moved behind it. He looked at me.

"Serena, come here." His voice was gentle, but I didn't move. He sighed, letting his hand fall to his side. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He looked away. "Do you know who the father is?"

My voice came out in a squeak. "Yes."

His eyes returned to my face, and I saw them flicker to my red lips. "I want to meet him."

My eyes widened. "You what?"

"I want to meet him. You know where he is, I can tell." He moved over to me to grab onto my hand. His grip was slightly tighter than I would have liked. He pulled me towards the door, yelling over his shoulders to let his brothers know he was going out. We went into the brightly lit hallway, and swiftly walked to the elevators. We had to wait for the cart to reach our floor. The ding it made sounded deafening in the empty hall. The metal doors slid open to reveal a man standing in the corner. A man wearing a black dress shirt with matching slacks. Immediately, my eyes connected with his. Sapphire blue clashed like blades in the middle of a heated battle with midnight blue.

* * *

_What did you think? I think this chapter came out really good if I do say so myself. Thanks for reading. Let me in on yours thoughts._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	4. Our Eyes As One

_Story: Night's Eyes_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I must say I'm mighty proud of my fast updates. Final chapter will be next! Enjoy!_

* * *

I stared into Endymion's eyes in shock. His face continued to hold its normal, cold expression as he looked from me to Seiya and back again. I felt Seiya tug on my hand so I would get in the waiting elevator. I lifted my lead-like legs into the cart, and Seiya pushed the button to close. From the way Seiya and I had been holding hands, I was standing right next to Endymion. Standing next to him, I was taken back two weeks to the night we shared as well as what we did only a little bit ago. My body shivered from the memory of his touch, but I told myself to try not to be affect by his presence when Seiya was here.

I knew it was only a matter of time for Endymion to turn to talk to me, and I was right. His body shifted towards me so he could speak. "Serenity, why are you here?"

His voice made Seiya lift his head, turning to look at the other man. I spoke first. "Uh, this is where my boyfriend lives." I motioned to Seiya. "I was telling him about what happened."

Endymion's black eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Really?" He looked above me to Seiya. "Do you know?"

Seiya looked at him in confusion. "Know what?"

I cleared my throat in nervousness. "Seiya, um, this is Dr. Endymion Shields, the man you wanted to go meet."

Seiya looked at me with wide, shocked eyes, and then turned them towards Endymion. "You… You were the one that knocked up my girl?" I thought his eyes would turn red from the heat his body was letting off. It only did that when he was angry.

Endymion didn't seem to be shaken in the slightest as Seiya's words. "It would seem that way."

Seiya's grip tightened. "How unfortunate that was." He closed his eyes. "But I don't want you anywhere near _Serenity_. I'll take care of her."

Endymion let out a small chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous." He looked at me. "By the way, I've been thinking. Serenity, I couldn't help but wonder if this kid could be this man's and not mine."

I think it was that statement that set Seiya off. I felt him breeze past me towards Endymion, his arm raised with his hand balled into a fist. He took one clean strike at Endymion, and it struck him right on his left cheek. "She was a virgin, you bastard!" My mouth dropped when the punch made a sharp sound. I was sure Endymion would have fallen over at the impact of the hit, but his head had hardly even turned to the side from the force.

Endymion looked at Seiya, making eye contact. "Feel better?" Seiya was nursing his hand. "I'm sure it hurt you more than it did me."

Seiya grumbled. "Your face is like stone."

Endymion smirked, reaching his hand up to feel his face. "Yes. I haven't figured out if it's natural or if it's just the result of working out daily." He paused to look back at me. "You should have told me you were a virgin that night. Even though I was drunk myself, I wouldn't have slept with a virgin if I would have known."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "I was drunk too. I was to strung up in you to even think about it." I mumbled. "Literally."

The elevator dinged again. It completely cross my mind that the elevator had been dinging this whole time to let its occupants know it was at a desired floor. I looked up at the lighted numbers to see twenty highlighted in red. "Why are we at this floor?"

"Well, seeing as how I was on here first, the elevator was kind enough to drop me off before we went to the lobby." He smiled at me. "I live here, too."

My eyes widened again as my mouth dropped. Seiya's did the same, and it was him who spoke. "No kidding. This is a small world."

Endymion nodded. "It sure is."

Seiya stuck his hand out to Seiya, making me think he was going to hit him again, but instead, Endymion placed his hand in Seiya's to shake it. "Look, man, sorry about before. I had to get it out of me."

Endymion shrugged. "It happens. I'm glad you didn't take it out on Serenity."

I shivered again, remembering Seiya's kiss earlier. Endymion glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, and I knew he caught my action. I thought he would have said something, but he let go of Seiya's hand, and stepped out onto the floor waiting. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he smiled at me, and then turned to walk down the hall. I stood there, watching his back as the elevator's doors closed and the journey down began. I lowered my eyes to the floor because I knew what my heart was beginning to say – what thoughts I hadn't been able to grasp at the hospital were. I knew it now. I didn't want to be standing here with Seiya like this.

Seiya pulled my face up to look at him, kissing me lightly on my lips. "I forgive you, Serena."

I smiled slightly because I was glad everything was all right with Seiya now. It was just anger he needed to get out before. But my heart didn't seem to care because as I listened to him talk to me, I could only think about how much better Endymion's voice sounded to my ears.

--

I stepped out of the elevator later that night in the Crimson Rose Complex. I held a piece of paper in my hand with a number scribbled on it. I glanced at the metal numbers on the doors as I passed down the hallway. It wasn't until I reached the very last door at the end of the hall that I founded the apartment I was looking for with 20E position in the top center of the door. I sucked in a nervous breath as I looked at the button that would ring the bell.

I let out the shaky breath as I lifted my finger to push in the button. "I can't say sorry, Seiya." I took a small step back. There wasn't any lights shining underneath the door so I wasn't sure if he'd come and answer the ringing bell I could hear on the inside. My breath caught in my throat as I heard footsteps approaching the door from inside the apartment.

In one swift movement the door swung open, revealing Endymion in nothing but silky black boxers as he looked over me with sleepy eyes. "Serenity? Why are you here at this time of night?"

For a moment, I lost my voice or at least I didn't try to find it. My eyes were too busy traveling over his body, taking into memory every inch of muscle he had on him. Endymion cleared his throat, making me look back at him and into his midnight blue eyes. There was a smirk on his face. My blush rose to my cheeks when I knew he caught me staring. "Um… I…"

Endymion pushed the door open wider, but left his hand on it so his arm stretched over the doorway. "Come on in." I flickered my eyes down in embarrassment as I went under his arm and into his foyer. I heard him close the door after I was fully inside.

"Endymion, I need to talk to you." I turned back around to look at him, but I didn't expect to bump into his hard chest. My hands traveled up his skin in instinct. I felt his body tense like it did when my fingers started to make random designs on his smooth chest. "Endymion." I shook my head, jerking my hands away from him. I sauntered into his neatly decorated living room, and went over to the wall length and width windows that overlooked the colorfully lit city below. "So beautiful." I rested my hand on the glass.

Endymion stood a few feet behind me. "Serenity, why are you here?"

I moved my forehead to the cool glass. "I'm not too sure why I'm here myself." I was whispering. "All these feelings are happening too fast. I only met and found out who you were today." My other hand rose to the glass. My voice was doing what it wanted without any say from the floor above. "Oh, what's happening to me? It's like my heart has been served to you on a silver platter so you could do whatever you wanted to it." I let out a dry laugh. "And I don't seem to care as long as you take it."

I could feel Endymion's intense presence closer now. He was standing right behind me. "What are you saying, Sere?" He wrapped his arms around my slim waist.

I lifted my forehead away form the glass so I could lean into his embrace. "I'm saying…" I turned in his arms to look up into his eyes. "I'm saying I'd much rather listen to your voice than Seiya's." I took matters into my own hands again as I lifted myself on my toes to softly place my lips on his. Gently, I moved my mouth across his, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep me up. He didn't respond at first again, but his arms tightened around me and he began to kiss me back with the same amount. I pulled back slightly so there was only a hair's distance between our lips. "Endymion, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you, and even though my mind is telling me it's too fast, my heart is saying 'full speed ahead'." I placed a small, short kiss on his lips again. "And I feel like I'm willing to give up everything I have to be with you here tonight… like we were two weeks ago." I smiled up at him. "With the exception of me wanting to wake up in your arms in the morning and actually staying there this time."

Endymion remained silent for a few more seconds before his lips returned to mine. He gave me the most heartfelt kiss, and I knew that he felt the same way. And even as he lifted me into his arms so he could carry me to the bedroom, my mind pulled up the image of Seiya's face. I smiled into Endymion's mouth when my heart told my mind to shut up and let it in charge for tonight. I would take care of Seiya later because right now all I wanted was Endymion. He was all I would ever want now and my heart embraced it. My mind would just have to deal because all rational thoughts flew out of my head and sat on the windowsill.

* * *

_Once again, I think I did a job well done with this chapter. I'm also proud that I'm keeping the pace for the chapters that I wanted to have. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of my reviewers mentioned that I'm moving their romance too fast, but if you read, Serenity did say it herself. A lot. But she didn't care. Seriously, this is Endymion and Serenity. There love is meant to be. Who cares how long or how short it takes to bloom? Haha, all in good fun so don't get offended. Thank you for reading as always and let me know what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. You guys have been great! _

_Like I said above, the next chapter will be the final. I had said at the very beginning this story was going to be five chapters long, and I'm very pleased with myself that I've kept to that limit. -smile-_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I give congrats to anyone who caught the reference of the last line to one of the earlier chapters. Good job!_


	5. Her Eyes

_Story: Night's Eyes_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I started this story last week, and now here I am finishing it! If only I could write all my stories this fast. Haha, enjoy!_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the morning sun streaming through the opened doors of the balcony. I looked at the area of the floor where the sun's rays had settled. My clothes were strewn across the dark carpet in no certain order. A smile lit my face when the memories from last night floated back to me, and I turned my head to see that Endymion wasn't lying next to me. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Where was he?

I saw a black robe hanging on the door of the closet so I threw my legs over the side of the bed to feel the softness of the bedroom's carpet. I tip toed across the room where I reached the closet, taking the robe and putting it on. I crept towards the door, peaking out ever so slightly.

"Endymion?" I walked fully out in the hallway to the living where I saw Endymion in his boxers sitting on his black leather couch staring at the large, blank flat screen television that was positioned on the wall. The room was completely quiet and he didn't acknowledge me when I called his name. He just continued to sit there, staring at the empty television. I went to sit next to him, placing my hand on his knee. "Endymion?"

He sighed, his head slightly bending down. "Serenity."

He didn't even look at me. Rejection gripped the corners of my heart. "What? Is something wrong?" I placed my hand on the side of his face to gently turn it towards me. I didn't care that my silver-blonde hair that reached about mid-back wasn't exactly neat looking. I needed to know what was wrong with this man.

His eyes looked full of questions. "Look, Serenity, I don't think we're approaching this matter the correct way." He ran his large hand through his black hair. "I mean, we just made love last night for the second time. The first time… I didn't even know who you were. It was a one night stand. Hell, I never expected to see you ever again, but then you show up in my office as one of my patients. I tell you that you're pregnant, and you come back saying I'm the father. What the hell is that? How does that happen?" He shook his head, making his bangs cover his eyes. "Is fate trying to play a twisted joke on me… on us?" Endymion turned his body more fully towards me. "You have a boyfriend. I'm a rising doctor. My career is starting to take off. I'm getting more patients assigned to me. Hell, I'm becoming a bigger figure in that hospital as well as others in the area. How could I have let this happen?" He put his head in his hands.

My eyes looked down at my hands where I had pulled them back to rest in my lap. "What are you saying?" I sucked in my breath. "Do you not want this baby anymore?" Tears began to burn at my eyes.

He lifted his head back up slightly to look at me. "Serenity, that's not…"

I stood up, walking backwards away from him, shaking my head. "I guess this whole thing with you was going way too perfectly for it to be actually true. Who was I kidding? I sprang this whole thing on you in one day, and you take it like I'm offering you a cheeseburger."

"I don't like cheeseburgers."

"Endymion!" I threw my hands up in the air, but then I turned to look at him. "Why did you lead me on, huh?"

He stood up, trying to come closer to me. "Serenity, you're not understanding what I'm telling you."

"What else is there to understand?" I pointed at myself. "I'm just some silly girl that wants you to father the child you helped make during a one night stand. What was I thinking? You're just like all the other men in this world. When responsibility comes your way, you just kick it to the curb, saying you can't deal with it."

I didn't notice it when Endymion moved swiftly across the room to grab onto my hand. He pulled me towards him, making me collide with his rock hard chest. He wrapped his arm around me, taking his other hand through my tangled hair. He was whispering to me. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me, Serenity. Just last night you were saying that you loved me." He sighed in my hair. "I'm not trying to say that I don't want this child that we created together. I'm just trying to explain that we know absolutely nothing about each other, and if I'm going to have a child with the woman I'm beginning to fall in love with, I think I should at least know what her favorite flavor of ice cream is, don't you think?"

I rested my forehead against his chest, a small giggle rising up my throat. "Strawberry."

I could feel him smile in my hair. "Mine's dark chocolate. Well, any kind of chocolate, really."

"Should we play twenty questions?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him.

He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on my lips. "No, we'll play random questions."

I smiled as he led me back to the couch where I sat on his lap. "Okay. I'll go first. How old are you? I'm twenty two."

He chuckled. "Twenty six." He looked up at the ceiling, pursing his lips. "What's your middle name?"

"Serena. What's yours?"

"Darien."

"What kind of car do you drive?"

He smirked. "I drive a black Auston Martin V12 Vanguish. What do you drive?"

My eyes widened. "An Auston Martin? Shit!" I covered my mouth. "Sorry. I drive a Volvo S60R. It's silver."

He nodded. "Not bad, not bad. Hmm… what's your career?"

"My cousin and I are partners in fashion designing. Our company is beginning to take off. I'd say in about a year or two, we'll be pretty big in the fashion industry."

"That's good. Congratulations."

"Thanks. What about your family? Do you have any siblings?"

The room went abnormally quiet as did Endymion. He had lowered his head down, and started to play with my hands. A few minutes passed as continued to play with my hands while not saying anything. He didn't look back up when he started to speak. "I lost my parents in a car accident on my sixth birthday, Serenity. I was the only survivor, and I'm an only child."

My hand started to rise to my mouth, but instead I placed it on Endymion's cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that, Endy." I rubbed my thumb across his bottom lips where I placed a soft kiss. "It must have sucked to be alone."

A dry laugh escaped his mouth. "Yes, it did suck." He looked at my face again. "What about your family?"

"I have an average family. My parents have been married for twenty five year, and I have a younger brother who just turned seventeen. They live on the outskirts of the city in a common two story house. I love them all. I couldn't ask for a better family."

Endymion smiled, leaning forward to kiss me. The kiss continued on until the doorbell rang, causing me to jump about five feet in the air. Endymion laughed, picking me up in his arms so he could rise from the couch. He turned back towards the sofa to place me on it while he walked over to the answer the door from the foyer.

When the door opened, I heard a male voice flow through the room. "Endymion, right? I'm Serena's boyfriend, Seiya. Could I come in?"

My eyes widened in panic as I looked down at my outfit. I was still in Endymion silky black robe that matched his boxers. The top was slightly opened to show that there wasn't anything underneath. I couldn't let Seiya see me like this. I had to tell him it was over, but not while I was dressed like this!

I heard Endymion's hesitance. "Um… sure, Seiya." There was a pause from the door being closed. "But could you wait right here while I go change?"

"Yeah, sure."

I only heard one pair of footsteps when Endymion came back into the living. Ever so quietly, he walked over to me to place his arms under me, lifting me off the couch so Seiya couldn't hear. He carried me to the bedroom and after he closed the door, he set me down on my feet again.

He was whispering. "Get dressed, and I'll carry you back into the living room so when he comes in, he'll see you, but think you're just visiting too. And hurry up."

I nodded, grabbing all my garments from the floor. I was glad that I had changed my outfit before coming over last night. Seiya would think I was visiting. Endymion searched through his closet where he found a black t-shirt, and then he pulled on a pair of faded dark blue jeans. He ran his hand through his hair to make it look neater while handing me a brush. I decided to leave it down since it was easier that way than trying to style it. We quickly got dressed in time, and then Endymion was carrying me back out to the living room where he sat me in a matching black leather chair. He walked back over to the foyer.

"Sorry about that. Serena came over right before you did so I didn't have the chance to change." I heard the extra set of footsteps when Endymion came into the living with Seiya in tow. I smiled kindly and waved at him.

"Hey, Serena. What are you doing here?" Seiya asked as he moved to sit on the end of the couch closest to me.

I couldn't tell him the real reason right now, but I could tell him what we were just doing. "I came to learn more about Endymion. I realized this morning that I hardly know anything about the father of my child." I smiled over at Endymion who had sat on the chair across from me. The only thing between us was a long, black glassed coffee table. "I just got here." That was a lie, but right now, I had to keep it clean.

Seiya nodded as he looked over at Endymion. "I see. Well, I asked the lady at the desk to tell me what apartment you lived on. I told her that I knew you lived on the twentieth floor, but I had forgotten what room. I hope you don't mind." Endymion shook his head. "I wanted to discuss things with you concerning Serena and this baby."

I looked at Seiya in confusion. Where was this going to go? "What about us?"

Seiya turned his head towards me. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I had been up all night thinking about what I should do." He leaned back in the couch. He rubbed his hands on the spot next to him. "This is a nice couch. You can never go wrong with leather." Seiya cleared his throat. "Look, I think it would be best if I pulled myself out of the equation."

"What? Seiya?" I was stunned. I was supposed to be the one that was going to end it.

Seiya smiled at me. "I know I'm being awfully calm about everything, but a lot of things happened yesterday. I told my brothers about it, and they agree. They think I should end it before I really get hurt." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Besides, Mori, our manager, wants us to do a national tour, and it's going to take a year. Serena, if we would have stayed together, I know this tour would have been difficult on us even if this whole situation wouldn't have happened. I think it's best to end our relationship now."

"But…" I looked over at Endymion to see him watching the exchange with interest. There was a hidden smirk on his face. I could tell he was remembering last night. "Why did you come over to Endymion's apartment then if you were just going to break up with me?"

"I wanted to tell him that you were all his and that I hope he'd make you happy or else I'd beat him up again." He chuckled as he stood. "But on my way here, I decided to leave out the last part because I knew I'd lose." He walked over to Endymion to shake his hand. Endymion was already standing. "Take care of her."

Endymion slapped his hand down on Seiya's shoulder. I saw Seiya wince. "I will. Thanks." He smiled down at the Seiya from his 6'4" height. "But you're strong in yourself for doing this so calmly. It takes a real man to take it this way."

Seiya laughed. "Thanks. That's what my brothers said too. Well, I'll be going. You two have a nice life."

I jolted up on my feet. "Wait! I'll walk you out." I ran over to his side, and we made our way to the foyer. I stopped him at the door. "I'm sorry this happened to us, Seiya. It wasn't supposed to." My eyes began to become blurry from the tears I was holding back. Seiya pulled me into a friendly hug.

"No, Serena, it was. I could tell you were already changing sides from the way you watched him leave the elevator and I knew it wasn't going to be the last time your eyes would see that floor." He pulled back to hold me at arm's length. "Besides, I have this gut feeling that you weren't meant to be with this man. It's almost creepy." He dropped his arms. "I think that you would have ended up with him someway or another."

I looked down at my feet, soaking in his words like a sponge. "I slept with him last night."

"I know." I lifted with my head, surprise in my eyes. I could see sadness in his eyes even though he attempted to hide his feelings. It was something Endymion seemed to be an expert at. "I knew you were going to come back later. I saw you."

"What?"

He nodded. "I saw you go in the elevator last night. I watched it rise to floor twenty, and I knew what you were doing up there. Besides, I think the whole building heard it."

A deep blush rose up to my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Serena. I knew it was over then which is why this decision to end it is that much easier. You don't care about me the same way you used to so why should this relationship continue." Seiya looked away for a second. "And I think before I go, I should tell you something else that helped me make this decision. I met this girl at the studio. Her name is Kakyuu, and I think I'm interested in her."

My mouth dropped. "What?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I met her a month ago so I know my interest isn't the outcome of this whole situation with you and Endymion. I like her, and I think I'm going to see if she likes me too."

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised because I was. This whole time I thought I was going to seriously hurt Seiya for doing what I did, but instead he was starting to gain feelings for someone else. "I don't know what to say." I looked up at him. "But I have to be happy for you. Good luck with Kakyuu."

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll make a great mother."

"Can I keep you posted?"

He nodded. "You have my number. I still want to be friends."

I smiled. "Me too." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you for understanding like this, Seiya. I don't deserve it, but thank you."

"Bye, Serena. Good luck with your Romeo."

I giggled, pulling away. "I'm just glad the Paris is this story wasn't killed."

He laughed, opening the door. "You can say that again."

I waited until he got in the elevator to wave. He smiled as he lifted his hand to wave back. I couldn't have felt more relief than I did at that moment. I truly had thought that things were going to go terribly wrong when I told Seiya everything, especially about what I did last night while we were still an item. Endymion must have known that Seiya had gone because I could feel him come up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his cheek against my head.

I sighed. "Yeah. I am. A part of me wishes he would have yelled and screamed, saying I'm a bad person, a slut, but then the other part knows that he isn't that kind of person." I placed my hands over his that were covering my stomach. "But then every part of me is glad he let me go and is relieved that he still wants to be friends. I have many things to be grateful for. I really do." I happy tear slipped down my cheek. "I think I ready to have this baby with you, Endymion."

He turned me in his arms, lifting his hand up to wipe the tear away. "You don't really have a choice because I'm not about to let you both go." He kissed me tenderly. "When can you move in?"

--

The months passed until I was lying in a white hospital bed. The delivery was long and painful, but I had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Endymion couldn't have been more proud of me as he laid next to me. We were waiting for our new little miracle to be handed back to us after being cleaned. My face was lit up with pride and joy as I watched the doctors and nurses struggle with our strong newborn. Endymion was successful in clipping her umbilical cord, and now the rest was up to his staff. He had been given the option to deliver the child himself, but he denied, saying he wanted to be by my side while I crushed his hand. I succeeded in fracturing a few fingers, but that was it. His hand was wrapped, and knowing my fiancé, he would heal in no time.

Dr. Zoicite Fitz, the one who did the delivering part in Endymion's place, came back with our child tucked away in a soft, fluffy pink blanket. He smiled at me as he placed my daughter in my waiting arms. I watched as she sputtered up some spit, making me giggle. Endymion reached over me to wipe her mouth with her blanket. I looked at his face to see it beaming with fatherly pride. I gasped at the tears I saw brimming the corners of his midnight blue eyes.

"Endy?" I smiled when he shook his head, kissing me on the side of my head.

"You did a marvelous job, my love."

"No, we did a marvelous job. _We_ did." I placed a loving kiss on our daughter's forehead, and then turned to give my fiancé a passionate one. "You know, I always wondered why you took my pregnancy so calmly that day in your office, Endymion."

He chuckled. "Because of the irony of the situation."

"Irony?"

"My father was killed instantly at the accident, but my mother died in the hospital. It was ironic because in the hospital, my mother was taken away from me, and then it was in the hospital I knew a mother would be born, the mother of my child." He smiled down at me as he brushed my sweat drenched bangs to the side. "You are going to make a great mother, and this child will always receive the biggest amount of unconditional love from us as parents." He leaned forward to lightly brush a kiss across of baby's lightly covered strawberry blonde haired head. "It was in a hospital that I lost my family, and it was in that same hospital that I gained one. That is why I took it so calmly, Serenity, because my wish finally came true."

A tear slipped out of my sapphire eyes as he spoke in such a serene, loving tone. I placed my lips on his, and we sat there in each other's arms with so much happiness around us and in us that I thought we would burst.

A knock on the door sounded in the room, making us pull apart only slightly. Endymion said they could come in, and our friends filled around the bed, cooing at our daughter. It was Mina who didn't start to dote upon her godchild right away because she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Serena… these are from Seiya. He told me to give them to you as congratulations on the birth of you and Endymion's newly born daughter." She placed the flowers on my stomach since my arms were full. "There was a small card inside, saying he wants a picture of the family as well as the name of the little one." She held a silver digital camera in front of her. "Move, girls." She eyed her new boyfriend, Kunzite, from the corner of her eyes as she positioned the camera in front of her face. "Smile!"

Endymion lifted his arm over my shoulders to wrap it around me and our baby. I cuddled into his side, propping my arms up to give the picture a good view of our baby's adorable features. Mina clicked the button of the camera, making the room flash for only a second, but it was enough to set the baby off into a fit of wails. Everyone gasped as they realized she had inherited my vocal cords. I used a soft, gentle voice to hush her cries as Endymion held onto her little hands. Her eyes were still filled with tears when she closed them, but it didn't take long for her to fall into a snooze.

"You know, Endy, I think she has your eyes," I said, looking up at his face from over my shoulder.

He shook his head. "No, she has our eyes. They were a mixture of sapphire and midnight, making the perfect pair of eyes."

"Yeah," I whispered. "Night's eyes."

Someone cleared their throat, making us look up. It was Raye. "Hello, you two! You still haven't given us a name!"

We laughed, but Endymion motioned for me to tell them. "Her name is Serenity Serena Silver Shields." I paused, looking at their worried faces. "But don't worry; we're going to call her Rini for short."

As our friends breathed a sigh of relief, I tried my best to scoot closer to the love of my life. Our little one was happily asleep in my arms, but I knew she would be forever safe and warm in the comfort of the arms of everyone in this big family, especially her mother and father.

"I love you, Serenity," Endymion whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "And I love you, Endymion." We looked down at Rini. "And we both love you, Rini. Forever." This was going to be my life, and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

In the center of the bouquet of flowers was a hidden piece of paper, announcing the recent engagement of Seiya Kou and Kakyuu Midori. Scribbled on the back in Seiya's handwriting, it read, 'Congratulations, Serenity and Endymion on the birth of your child. You two will make amazing parents. I hope you both have a beautiful wedding once you've settled in with your child. My life is coming together to with the help of this beautiful woman. I'll see you at you two's wedding, and I hope you'll be at mine.'

THE END

* * *

_Well, that's the ending for 'Night's Eyes'. I hope you liked what you read. I'm very pleased with this chapter as well as the whole outcome of this story. I want to say thank you to all the reviewers. I couldn't have been more pleased than I am now with the response this story recieved. You guys were great. I want to say a certain thank you to someone who will go without a name for giving me advice. Thank you for your words because they helped me write this final chapter. I think this story came out great, and I hope to see all of you again, reviewing my other stories! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review your last thoughts on 'Night's Eyes'._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. If anyone was ever wondering about where I got the title, obviously this story mentions the character's eyes a lot. Endymion's eyes are midnight blue like the night sky as well as the one night stand taking place during the night. Plus, Rini's eyes were a combination of Endymion and Serenity's eyes as explained in the chapter. Oh, and yes, I did alter Rini's appearance because this is alternative universe and what child is born with pink hair and eyes like hers? This look is more realistic. Just wanted to throw that in there for any confusion._


End file.
